


The HCPA

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [78]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Shape of Water - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Comfort, Drabble, Existing Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Smoking, Snogging, birting, bobby hiddleston - Freeform, golden globes, the red nose diaries, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Far from Hollywood and the Golden Globes, Tom Hiddleston wins a very special, exclusive award.





	The HCPA

**Author's Note:**

> I started to guess Tom wouldn't be at the Globes, as he wasn't on the list of presenters. There were no paparazzi shots at the airport, and he didn't attend the Bafta LA tea. So I wrote this, partially to explain that but also to honor Tom's director on _Crimson Peak_ , Guillermo del Toro, who won a Globe tonight for directing _The Shape of Water_. Sort of an obscure way of honoring the man but I make do. Enjoy!

It was a quiet night at the little house in the north of London. Dinner was nothing special — takeaway sushi and miso soup and edamame — and it was eaten on the sofa in front of telly.

Carmen fell asleep reading about recent changes to financial rules and regulation for, as much as she enjoyed learning for her job, it didn’t always make for the most exciting reading. When Tom turned in for the night, he removed the heavy manual from where it lay next to her head to replace it with Boh, her stuffed mouse.

Tom found that he was unable to sleep. Instead, he lay next to Carmen to listen and look at her. But the sound of her snuffling, the sight of her snuggling under the covers, did not soothe him like they usually did. Midnight came and went, then 1:00 followed by 2:00. Not long after, he gave up. He got out of bed and tried a few things. A hot shower, followed by a cup of tea, scant milk and no sugar. As neither of these things worked, he decided he would try to be productive.

In the study, he found scripts to read. There were always scripts. But none of them were especially good, or interesting. He would have settled for weird but there was none of that in the pile. He studiously avoided looking at the shelf where his awards and accolades were kept. He knew he shouldn’t, but he grabbed the packet of cigarettes and lighter from their hiding place and went into the garden for a smoke. He made himself comfortable on a wooden bench, upon which a saucer covered in ash and crumpled cigarette butts waited.

“Bobby,” he said, chiding the spaniel who followed him out. The dog, subdued as it was very late and he had only woken up because he sensed Tom’s absence from their bed, relieved himself in a far corner, by a shed, before curling up between his master’s bare feet. Tom wiggled his toes, ignoring the way the joints seemed to creak when he did. He savored the cigarette, inhaling quickly but exhaling slowly. It was an unhealthy, some might say even filthy habit, but Tom couldn’t help himself. He needed release.

“It isn’t fair.” A soft, smoky voice came from the kitchen door. Tom didn’t look up, instead following the sound of steps in the grass until they came to a stop in front of him. He felt a small hand pry the cigarette from his own fingers.

“What isn’t fair?” Tom looked up, grinning when he saw Carmen smiling at him in the moonlight.

“You look so good when you smoke.” She tugged on the cigarette, pursing her lips as she attempted to exhale smoke rings into the frosty air. “I look like a jerk.”

“Carmen…” Tom sighed.

“With my little Donald Trump hands and fat face.”

“Button, you’re being ridiculous.”

“I know, but it doesn’t mean I’m wrong.” Carmen looked at Bobby, who had rolled onto his back. “Right, Bobby?”

“What are you doing up?” Tom murmured.

“What are  _ you _ doing up?” Carmen rejoined.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

“No reason.”

“Liar.”

“What about you?”

“My fiance is smoking in the middle of the night, which is cause for concern as there are only four things he does in the middle of the night.”

“Is that right?” Tom tipped his head back, parting his lips when Carmen returned the cigarette to his mouth.

“Reading,” Carmen began, counting on her fingers. “Eating. Sleeping. And fucking.”

Tom sputtered as he tried to talk around the cigarette. Giving up, he removed it and put it out. “We talk in bed, too.”

“It’s just an auxiliary activity, as it only employed in service of one of the other four.”

Tom chuckled. “You have a point.”

Carmen kissed him, once on the cheek and then again on the tip of his nose. “You wish you were there, not here.”

Tom nodded.

“It doesn’t change anything, you know.”

“Yeah, but…”

“You still won.”

“I still made that speech,” Tom sighed.

“You still earned that Globe, Tom.” Carmen kissed him on the lips. “You still apologized, and quite beautifully, I might add. You still did good work for Unicef. You still have the respect of admiration of people who understand and value your contributions.”

“I…”

“Tom, it isn’t always about you…”

“I know, Button but…”

“But tonight? Sporty, in this garden?” Carmen kissed him again, deepening the kiss because she wanted to taste him. The salt and the smoke, the sweet and the bitter. “It is your night.”

“Car…” Tom said, blushing.

“Tonight the Hampstead Carmen Press Association is honoring, with its lifetime Carmen P. DiGregorio Award, Golden Globe winning actor and all-around swell guy, Thomas William Hiddleston.”

Tom laughed, then hugged her tighter. “I love you.”

“For his contributions to theater, television, and film as an actor, performer, and sweet, sweet piece of ass.”

“Carmen!”

“He puts the man in ‘humanitarian,’” Carmen sang. “The heart in heartthrob.”

Tom just groaned, and shook his head.

“The ass in classics?” Carmen asked, squeaking when he nipped at her jaw. “His double first gives me a double thirst?”

“Okay, now you’re just being silly,” said Tom, dreamily.

“Oh  _ now _ I’m being silly?” Carmen muttered. “I’ll show you silly.”

Straddling his lap, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Kissed him, nuzzled his face and stroked his beard. Played with his hair and ground her hips against him, just a little. It wasn’t arousal she sought but connection. Intense, physical contact that was close and visceral. Smoke was one thing but she all of a sudden craved heat that could only be made from this kind of touch. His hands on her body. His lips on hers. Sharing cigarettes and breath and kisses in the middle of the night.

Between fevered kisses, Tom asked: “Is this why you got up in the middle of the night?”

“Not originally, no,” Carmen admitted. “I forgot to put my damn phone to sleep, so it started dinging with updates about the awards. Who won, everyone in black, et cetera.”

“Whatever for?” Tom wondered. He smiled when he realized why. “Guillermo. Of course!”

“He won, baby.” Carmen kissed him tenderly. “My fantasy boyfriend won.”

“Not that again,” Tom groaned.

“Admit it, Tom.” Carmen rested a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating against it. “First you, then Guillermo. I’m your lucky charm.”

“As you say, love.”

“And unlike last year, where we had to celebrate your win with mere phone sex…”

“Mere phone sex?” Tom cried. “I still blush thinking about that conversation!”

“You blush?” Carmen tutted. “How quaint.”

“You’re suggesting we celebrate Guillermo’s win by having sex with each other?”

Carmen nodded. “Sure.”

Tom gazed at her in wonderment. “You’re incredible.”

“I know,” Carmen agreed. “So where’s my damn award?”

Tom pulled her in and kissed her. A hard kiss that left her gasping and breathless. “It’s the Tommy,” he moaned, guiding her hand to rest between his legs.

Carmen gasped. “And me without a speech.”

“That’s quite alright,” Tom replied.

“But I’m sure I’ll find another way to thank you,” she giggled. “With my hot little mouth.”


End file.
